


I love you a latte

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "wait a minute. are you jealous?" (27 minutes)





	I love you a latte

“And two lattes, enjoy guys.”

Theo wrapped his hands around the hot mug, letting it seep into him. “Thanks a lot.”

Hafez followed suit, taking a sip and sighing happily. 

“Hey, what’s that?” Theo said, pointing to a small bit of paper that was stuck to the bottom of the mug.

“Huh, oh” He laughed, “the waitress left me her number. How cute.”

So she had, Rachelle followed by her number and two small xx’s

Theo laughed too but it didn’t sound real to his ears. “Well, she is pretty.”

“I guess,” Hafez said, “makes good coffee too.” 

“Hmmm”

"Wait a minute.” Hafez said, grinning, “Are you jealous?" 

Theo flushed, “I am not jealous.”

“Awww, you totally are.” He let his head rest on Theo’s shoulder, “I get it, I’m a catch.”

Theo pushed him, “You’re a pest, is what you are.”

Hafez pouted, “So meeeeaaaaan, I bet Rachelle wouldn’t treat me like this.” 

“She would if she had to put up with this,” he said, stern if not for his eyes.

“Oh come on, you love me” Hafez stopped, eyes going wide, “Uh-”

“I- I do.” Theo said quietly, not joking anymore.

“You do?” Hafez asked just as quietly, scanning his face. 

Theo nodded, “I love you, Hafez.” 

“Oh. I love you too.” He whispered, tangling their fingers together. 

The noise of the café was still bustling about them, but they couldn’t hear anything in their little bubble as they were. 

“We should leave Rachelle a big tip.”

Hafez laughed. 

They finished their coffees in a comfortable silence, fingers still intertwined and knees touching under the table. 

Their waitress came around eventually to collect their dishes, and Hafez stopped her. “Um, are you Rachelle?”

She shook her head and directed him to the woman behind the register.

They thanked her. Hafez took a deep breath and went to pay.

“Hi, how was everything?”

“Really good. And um, while I’m very flattered, I’m afraid that I’m already taken” He said, gesturing to Theo.

Rachelle looked uncomfortable, “Uhh, look, you seem nice. But that was actually meant for your friend.”

Hafez went red. Theo burst out laughing as Hafez quickly handed over the money and fled the café.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this isn't les mis?   
> So in the process of playing writing games I developed OCs for which I would die. So you get to see them too. 
> 
> What do you think of my boys? Let me know.


End file.
